


Ready to Comply

by RachaelBmine



Series: PO3: Avengers Assemble [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Light Masochism, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: Bucky has only been with the Avengers for a month now, he and Steve are making up for lost time. Can Bucky handle how Steve has changed since before the ice?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** This is consensual rough sex between Steve and Bucky, with Natasha watching. I wanted to put a warning because there is a moment of question about whether it is consensual or not in the story.
> 
> If you hate descriptions of rough sex or the possibility of dub-consent, turn around now and go read something else. AGAIN, this is 100% consensual sex between Steve and Bucky. 
> 
> **WARNING #2** Bucky sympathizers: this fic may rub you the wrong way. The things that are said about Bucky towards the end are his thoughts. Natasha understands his thoughts because of their similar pasts. Buck is 100% the victim, which makes him the innocent party.

Natasha has many kinks. That's just who she is and she likes it that way. Some could get quite perverse if she allowed it to and at this very moment she was indulging in one of her favorites. She loved to watch. The redhead enjoyed sitting back and watching others as they let themselves fall into momentary ecstasy. She had grown into this kink all the more when she became part of this Avengers family. Watching her lovers do all sorts of sexy activities got her off like nothing else ever could. With that being said, she was still quite confused about how she got into the current situation.  


James Buchanan Barnes had only been part of the family for about a month now. The cautious man with the metal arm had slowly began to adjust to life as an Avenger and the rest of the family were still getting use to him (Sam in particular). But that had not stopped him and Steve from fucking almost nonstop since he arrived. Nat, while wanting to give the two time to reconnect, had been unconsciously lingering outside of Steve’s room everyday. She would make her way to the dining hall for water (or vodka), only find herself melting into a puddle just outside of Steve’s door, listening to the moans and cries coming from within. The captain, being the super soldier that he is, was hyper aware of her presence and knew exactly what his beautiful assassin was craving.  


The night she fell into her current predicament was late, so late in fact that the halls were dark with only the dim floor illuminators to light the way. She had left Chastity and Zoe in their room with Clint and Sam, who had dozed off halfway through the movie they were watching, and headed to the dining hall for a nightcap. She knew the location of every bottle from where she stood behind the bar, even with everything cloaked in darkness, and she poured herself a glass. She took a long appreciative sip and the liquor simmered its way down her throat, helping her muscles relax. There was a satisfied moan. Nat paused. Had she moaned? Now, in a more alert state, she could hear the deep moans drifting towards her from Steve’s room, as if begging her to come and have a look. She tossed back the remainder of the bourbon she had been sipping and gave herself another (very generous) two fingers. The shadows embraced her as she moved alongside the door to Steve’s room... that had been left ajar.  


It’s open? Nat jolted. How had this happened? The door is normally closed.  


After her heart rate settled she knew she would never actually spy on Steve. She respected and loved him way too much to do that, so she moved to do the only thing she could: close the door. The touch pad next to the door was lit up by a red back light signifying that the door was neither closed or full open. A simple touch would close the door and give the two men their privacy. Before her finger could even make contact, a head full of wild blonde hair peeked through the opening.  


“Steve!” Nat squeaked, the sound making her rub her throat and sip her bourbon.  


“Hey, Nat,” Steve said smoothly. The door slid open completely and he leaned against the door frame. Nothing but abs, shoulders, and that ridiculous dimpled smirk.  


“Come on in.” It was a statement, not a question, but also not a demand. The door stayed open, as if it was waiting for her to enter too.  


Now, here she was sitting in Steve's comfortable desk chair watching Bucky slide two of his fingers in-and-out of Steve's ass slowly and methodically. She bit her bottom lip. Steve whined and moaned at the sensations that were sending shivers up his body. Maybe it was a dream, or maybe it was just the liquor, but Natasha felt as if she had just landed in heaven.

Steve arched his back and stuck his ass further up in the air to give Bucky the freedom and access to do what he needed to do. Non-armored fingers played at the slickness between the captain's ass cheeks; his hole, soft and puckered, quivered each time Bucky slid his fingers deep inside. Steve was insatiable, having missed moments like this, and everything else that he had with this dark hair smooth talking man for so many years. He wanted Bucky to press into his insides and never pull out again, to fill him up so perfectly like he use to. But at the moment Bucky only probed his hole, sweet torture beneath the deft fingertips of his long lost lover. For a moment those fingers left him, and it nearly broke his heart, but they were soon replaced by a firm hot presence, stretching him to his max. Steve moaned as Bucky began to slide inside of him inch by inch. The fullness felt amazing as always, just as it had with Sam or Clint, but the emotion that was running through him heightened his senses and made fireworks go off behind his eyelids. Bucky- his Bucky, was home.  


Unfortunately, his Bucky was also fucking him like he was made of glass. The metal armed man moved his hips slowly as if he could break Steve apart if he entered too fast. Steve was also painfully aware that Bucky avoided touching him with his metal arm for fear of bruising him. Tonight however, Steve was determined to get it like a super soldier should… even if he had to yank it out of Bucky.  


“What happened- mmmmmh,” he was not off to a good start, “to that, uhnn, Brooklyn swag, huh Buck?”  


Bucky slowed to a stop, staring down at Steve in disbelief. Steve jumped on the chance to get his words out clearly.  


“The guy who could have me on my knees, begging, with a single look?” Steve glanced over his shoulder at his lover. The expression he saw spurred him on.  


“C’mon Buck, you didn’t lose that power did you?” he licked his lips seductively, Bucky's eyes following the movement of that wet pink tongue.  


“Make me scream, Bucky... I am not asking”  


A growl began to build in Bucky’s chest, low and feral, and full of the unknown. Steve knew he was playing with fire. Bucky began to move his hips again, this time faster than before, but there was still hesitation behind each stroke. Steven let out a frustrated sigh.  


“I said make me scream. That’s an order, Soldier!”  


The words came out of his mouth as naturally as breathing, he was Captain Steve Rogers after all, but he saw the shift in Bucky’s brown eyes. The insecurity washed away in an instant and was replaced by intense resolve and a distant coldness. Anticipation and something at the edge of fear fought within Steve’s heart for a fraction of a moment; his desire winning out in the end. This was what he had wanted for many days.  


Cold metal fingers took hold of Steve’s shoulder with a bruising grip and held him tight. Steve groaned at the pain that radiated there but his groan morphed into a shocked cry when Bucky grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and yanked him upward, his back coming flush with a firm chest and the slickness of metal. Now with ragged breathing directly in his ear, he heard Bucky’s voice.  


“Ready... to comply.”

Nat sat up, startled, from her relaxed position when Bucky slammed Steve back down into the bed. The cascading alloy plates adjusted when the mans arm locked into place, ensuring that Cap could not move. Steve cried out when Bucky snapped his hips with so much strength that the bed rocked against the wall. Her first thought was that Bucky may have relapsed into that dark space in his head and was actually hurting steve. She stood up quickly but didn’t approach the bed.  


“Steve, answer me, is this ok?” she said hurriedly, ready to risk her life attacking The Winter Soldier if it meant keeping Steve out of harm's way. But steve’s hand shot up immediately, keeping her at bay.  


“I- its okay, Naaaa- Nat,” he barely managed, “I’m, mmmmh, Im ok!”  


Natasha had not been prepared for this. Steve was shouting into the pillows every time Bucky slammed into him. He sounded like he was choking. Even so, Steve had told her to stay back and she wanted to respect his wishes. What made this harder is the fact that this roughness, and Steve's cries, was sending an electrical current of lust down her spine. She sank back into her seat but she had to rake her fingernails up her bare thighs to calm herself back down. She gazed at the sweat that rolled down Bucky’s flexing muscles. James Buchanan Barnes was a sight to behold. Nat took a mental picture and it away to use later.  


She gasped when those delicate strands were yanked again, raising Steve’s head and revealing his flushed face, stained with sweat and tears. That “thoroughly fucked” look hit Nat in the gut like a ton of bricks and sunk down between her legs. There was an ever present growl coming from somewhere deep within Bucky, mixed in were moans about how filthy Steve had become since their younger days and what a dirty boy he was now. It made her want to surrender to her desire and join in making Steve beg for mercy or maybe she would just let Bucky fuck her into the sheets too. Unfulfilled desires twisted about inside of her but she was planted in the chair, unable to move on her own volition. She wanted to touch but wouldn't, she burned with the need to do it but denies herself. Her hands do find their way into her shorts to play with the wetness inside of them. She shuddered as her fingers circled against her clit.  


This is amazing, she thought, looking hungrily at Steve’s sweaty, flushed body. When she looked up to Steve’s face again she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was with flushed cheeks and damp eyelashes; with those pink lips and damp hair across his forehead. She also noticed the narrowed eyes that watched her from over Steve’s shoulder. She had caught the eye of the one man she had feared for so long and it sent a cold shiver down her spine. Her eyes darted to the side in order to break the eye contact and she focused on the more familiar face in front of her.

Steve was pulled up against Bucky’s chest again, a strong hand was restraining his right arm, while the other metallic hand encircled the his neck. Like this, his entire being was on display, the way his tanned skin was marked with red marks where Bucky’s fingers had been unforgiving. The way his swollen cock bounced and slapped his abs every time Bucky slid into him, adding to the trial of wetness that dripped down his abs. He reddened even more when he locked eyes with Natasha and saw the way she panted; her hand deep inside her shorts working herself closer to the edge. Steve felt like his soul was exposed, every part of him tingled with the orgasm that was waiting just around the next few thrusts. He had never shown this side of himself to any of his family. The side of him that wants to be pressed into the floor and fucked and spanked until he wept. They had never seen it because Bucky was the only one that could pull it out of him. Which was exactly what was happening now. Five silver fingers tightened around Steve’s neck, closing off his airway for a moment, and he felt himself explode. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The shockwaves ripped through him and his mind seemed to float, awareness slipped away from him. His cock pulsated, sending stripes of creamy fluid across the sheets. Nat moaned as she felt the fiery build up snap within her too. Her body shuddered as ecstasy rippled through her. When she straightened up, Steve had collapsed against Bucky’s chest trying to catch his breath. His cock however had not softened at all, but was still as full and erect as when they started. Side effects of the super serum, no doubt.  


Bucky, with his hands still restraining Steve, nodded his head at Natasha once, signaling for her to make her way over to the bed. Nat sobered up immediately. Bucky was now glaring at her with narrowed eyes for her inaction . A lump caught in Natasha’s throat and she swallowed it down. Then she obeyed.  


“Clean up,” hissed Bucky, when she stopped at the edge of the bed.  


A spark of excitement ignited inside of her and she leaned over and licked the stripes of come off the bed. How had she gotten caught up in this “Winter Soldier” act that they were playing? This was role play right? Her thoughts ran wild but she decided in the end that she was having too much fun to claim she had an issue with it. She stood back up, pleased with herself, when she was done and licked her lips.  


“All of it,” another growl.  


Nat looked down at the bed that she had sufficiently cleaned in confusion. What had she missed? Then she looked at Steve. His cock and stomach were sticky with fluid that had spilled out during his orgasm. She leaned forward again, bracing herself with her hands and took as much of him into her mouth as she could.  


Steve, still sensitive, whined at the feel of Nat’s warm mouth around his cock. Within moments of Cap’s cry, Bucky began his thrusts again. Nat gagged and coughed from her position below him but quickly regained her composure. He realized in disbelief what Bucky wanted. The man was going to make him come twice, back to back. He moaned as he watched Nats red head bob back and forth in time with Bucky’s thrusts. He felt the sobs form in his throat again, against his will for sure but... he was completely undone, how could he fight for composure anymore? Bucky had effortlessly and thoroughly dismantled America's captain, and now with Nat’s sloppy wet sucks and his ass full of cock, he didn't think there was anything else that could be ripped away from him.  


“Who am I, Steve?”  


The sudden hiss into his ear yanked him out of his own head. He hesitated.  


Who was he? Well, Bucky, of cour-  


He yelped when Bucky slammed into him to the hilt. Nat gagged again.  


“I asked… a question.”  


The captain did not hesitate. “Bucky! You're B- Bucky.” he cried as Bucky slammed into him again.  


“Scream it.”  


And he did.  


He screamed Bucky’s name, his sweaty body shook, and his eyes watered. Nat began stroking his sensitive cock with her hand and moved to sit face to face with him. She watched the ever changing expressions that transformed his beautiful features: pure ecstasy in unfocused eyes, plump red lips moving with wordless whispers, and eyebrows furrowing in pain every time Bucky tightened his grip. Soon his features tensed in anticipation of his second, much stronger, orgasm. A cry died in his throat, unable to come to fruition when his breath was stolen from him- or because his voice had long become hoarse from crying out.  


When he plummeted over the edge he spilled his seed into Nat’s hand. She stroked Steve’s face with her free one, watching as he came. Her fingers rubbed the sweat from his forehead as she told him how beautiful he looked when he was coming. She told him how he had pleased her with his performance and this that this would be a night she would never forget. Apparently she was not the only one Steve had pleased. The redhead eyed Buck and took in the sight of him riding through his own release, he let out a long satisfied groan and let his head fall back.  


When Bucky pulled out and loosened his dual vice grip Steve collapsed onto the bed, fatigued. Bucky stared down at him for a moment before pushing Steve’s legs to the side and rushing out of the room.  


“Bucky!” Steve tried to call out, but his voice came out weak and gravely.  


He would have chased him but he could barely lift his head. Nat frowned at the door the man had just darted out of for a moment and then looked down at Steve. Instantly Natasha understood Bucky’s swift exit. She knew what it was like to be made into something you never wanted to be. Bucky had looked down at Steve, saw what he had done, and was reminded of the truth: he was a monster. The captain’s body was a mural of red and blue marks that spread across his hips, chest, and shoulders. If Natasha had not been witness to what actually happened, she would have thought Steve had been abused. She quickly hid her shock and smiled at down at the worried man on the bed.  
“He’ll be back,” she soothed, “just give him some time.”  


She lowered herself to lie next to Steve and began wiping the tears and sweat away again. She reassured him that he was as amazing as always, on the inside and out. Steve rested his head against his friends chest and listened to her words. Nat didn’t lie to him, he knew that, and with that assurance he dozed off into a comfortable sleep. 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... yea. Nat's a freak, Bucky is freaking out, and Steve is freaking exhausted. lol
> 
> I am planning to write an Epilogue with Nat and Bucky bonding over their similar pasts and Bucky taking a step towards not seeing himself as a monster. Also, him feeling better about being part of the Avengers family now. 
> 
> Tell me what you think guys. Remember, kudos are love, comments are life!


End file.
